Gara-gara Hugo
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Halilintar melesat cepat setelah urusannya dengan klien selesai. Bukannya diajak kencan, ia malah diabaikan.


**Gara-gara Hugo**

 **.**

 _._

 _HaliYing_ _story'. This Disclaimer belongs to Monsta. But_ _this fanfiction_ _belong_ _s_ _to Furene Anderson. I have no gain with made this fanfiction._

.

.

 _AU! S_ _liceofLife_ _! Romance with no Super Power_

 _._

 _Happy reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maaf, aku baru bisa keluar sekarang. Tiba-tiba ada klien yang datang, jadi aku tidak bisa langsung ke sini. Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

Kursi yang ada di bagian _outdoor_ cafe ditarik. Menjadi CEO perusahaan startup industri teknologi memang menguras jam luangnya. Halilintar langsung melesat cepat setelah pertemuan dadakannya dengan seorang klien. Ia ada janji penting hari ini. Libur satu hari demi menjadi konsultan kekasih tercintanya yang sedang berjuang mengerjakan skripsi.

Ying tidak melirik. Tidak juga terlihat tertarik sekalipun Halilintar kini tengah berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu sibuk menggulir-gulir layar ponselnya. Halilintar menebak, pasti Ying sedang main Hugo lagi.

"Ying?" Meski kesal, Halilintar mencoba bersikap maklum. Anggap saja ini balasan karena membiarkan Ying menunggu. Ia tahu diri untuk tidak merebut ponsel kekasihnya itu terang-terangan. Belum.

Ying masih tidak tertarik. Halilintar menghela napas. Jengkel tentu saja. Keberadaannya tidak lebih berharga dari debu yang lewat. Tangannya terangkat. Seorang pramusaji langsung datang dengan beberapa buku menu setelah Halilintar memberi isyarat.

"Satu cangkir _Ristretto_ tanpa susu -kau mau apa, _Love_?" Ying langsung menjawab cepat sebelum buku menu benar-benar sampai ke tangannya.

"Aku mau _caramel machiato_ -" untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, wajah itu tidak lagi menatap layar ponsel. "Dan seporsi kentang goreng juga chicken wing."

Mata Halilintar menyipit setelah sang pramusaji pergi.

"Sudah selesai main gamenya?" Lurus, to the poin, tanpa berbelit. Ying membalas sindiran frontal dengan senyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudah." Ponselnya diletakkan di atas meja. Gadis itu menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau kesal karena kuabaikan? Siapa suruh membuatku menunggu hampir 1 jam? Kalau tahu kau terlambat datang, lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama teman-temanku lebih lama."

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Ying memang benar. Dia yang bersalah di sini. Dia tidak mau memberi bantahan yang berkesan bahwa dia membela diri.

"Aku sudah bilang minta maaf." Tapi Ying hanya membalas kalimatnya dengan sepasang mata yang terputar. "Bagaimana bimbinganmu hari ini? Lancar?"

Dan benar saja. Mengubah topik selalu ampuh untuk membuat Ying langsung lupa dengan apa yang mereka bahas. Terkadang, Halilintar bersyukur Ying masih diberi sedikit kenaifan sehingga dia tidak perlu bersusah payah memutar otak untuk memenangkan pertempuran.

"Aku bingung! Sumpah, aku bingung!" Ying menggeleng-gelengkan kepalalanya dramatis. "Kemarin pembimbingku yang pertama bilang kalau aku harus lebih mengerucut pada teknis. Tapi hari ini, pembimbingku yang keduaku bilang, harus lebih mendetail pada pengertian dan definisi. Jadi, aku harus menuruti yang mana? Kedua pembimbingku berseberangan, Hali! Belum lagi, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa teori pendukungku masih saja salah. Mereka bilang tidak relevanlah, kurang mendukunglah, aku bingung! Padahal aku sudah mencari teori itu hampir di semua buku perpustakaan."

"Kau sudah bilang pada pembimbing keduamu, kalau pembimbing pertamamu lebih menekankan pada teknis?"

"Sudah." Ying berkata gemas. Entah gemas pada siapa. " Aku sudah bilang, tapi pembimbing keduaku justru menyalahkan pembimbing pertamaku seperti dia bilang, "Harusnya dia lebih menekanmu kepada detail, kalau teknis itu nanti otomatis akan mengikuti detail. Bla bla bla. Terkadang aku bingung, apa sih gunanya skripsi itu? Kenapa mengerjakannya harus serumit ini? Dan kenapa pembimbingnya harus dua? Bukan satu? Kalau dua bukannya mereka justru terkesan plin-plan jika pendapat mereka berbeda?"

"Jangan begitu. Kau sudah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, seharusnya kau bisa lebih bijak menghadapi situasi semacam ini." Punggung Halilintar bersandar pada bantalan kursi, lengannya terlipat defensif. "Skripsi itu dibuat untuk mengukur seberapa jauh kemampuanmu setelah kau berkuliah selama 3,5 tahun. Dan seharusnya kau juga bisa mengeksekusi dua pendapat itu, bukan mengeluh. Kenapa dibutuhkan dua pembimbing untuk skripsi? Karena satu sudut pandang saja belum cukup Ying. Penelitianmu akan bias."

"Tapi justru itu membuatku bingung, Hali! Memangnya dikira semua mahasiswa itu dewa yang bisa mengeksekusi masalah sepertimu?"

"Sialan. Kita tidak sedang membicarakanku, Ying. Kita bicara tentang dirimu. Skripsimu."

"Tapi kau berbicara seolah kau guruku. Entah kenapa kau membuatku kesal."

"Aku bolos kantor hari ini karena aku jadi konsultanmu, ingat?" Dibalasnya tatapan kesal Ying dengan senyum tipis. Ying langsung buru-buru menyesap kopinya yang baru sampai untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Jadi, kalau kau ingin tugas akhirmu lancar, kau harus mendengarkan aku."

"Ya aku tahu." Kata Ying pelan seraya mengunyah kentang goreng. "Tapi aku tidak ingin mengerjakan skripsi di sini. Aku butuh suasana yang tenang."

"Baiklah. Apartemenku."

"Cih, modus." Ying tertawa. Dan Halilintar tertular senyumnya. "Bilang saja kau memang mau berduaan denganku, kan?"

"Daritadi kita juga sudah berduaan." Balas Halilintar. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kita -"

"Eits, sebentar!'

Tangan Halilintar menggantung begitu saja di udara. Ada tamparan yang Halilintar rasakan saat dengan tanpa perasaan, Ying memilih untuk mengambil ponsel yang berdenting ketimbang menyambut tangan Halilintar untuk menyentuhnya. Ada notifikasi yang ingin Halilintar maki-maki. Nada itu jelas kentara. Pemberitahuan dari Hugo, game yang viral dan sering dimainkan Ying di sebagian besar waktunya. Dan Halilintar sangat kesal.

"Wah, ini id seniorku." Ujar Ying disertai senyum. Mata birunya mengerling. "Aku harus menyapanya, dulu. Sebentar ya Hali."

Halilintar memilih diam. Membiarkan Ying senang dengan dunianya dan ia terpaksa tinggal sendirian dengan kopi yang sudah mulai dingin.

Ying memainkan gamenya dengan raut wajah senang. Terlebih saat dia melakukan voice call bersama lawan mainnya. Berkali-kali Ying mengumbar senyum saat matanya melirik Halilintar yang bosan. Apa Ying sudah kehilangan kepekaannya karena terlalu sering bermain _game_?"

"Ying, kopimu dingin."

"Aku akan menyalahkanmu, kak! Sebentar lagi aku level sebelas!"

Diabaikan. Halilintar menandaskan kopinya sampai tak bersisa sebelum memanggil pramusaji untuk memesan lagi.

"Ying?"

"Sebentar Hali." Bisik Ying. "Satu menit ya? Sampai aku memenangkan ini."

Halilintar memutar mata.

"Maaf ya, ada sedikit gangguan tadi. Kita selesaikan permainan ini ya, aku sedang ada janji sebenarnya."

Gangguan? Mata Halilintar menyipit. Jadi, ia dianggap gangguan?

Tidak tahan. Ponsel dari tangan Ying direbut. Ying meronta minta dikembalikan, tapi Halilintar tidak peduli.

"Hali, kau apa-apaan, sih?"

Halilintar mulai berbicara lewat speaker. "Ini aku. Pacar Ying." Ponsel semakin dijauhkan dari Ying yang berusaha merebut kembali. "Maaf saja, tapi dia sedang kencan denganku. Bisakah, kau berhenti mengajak dia bermain dan membanjiri ponselnya dengan notifikasi sialan yang sama sekali tidak penting."

Ying kini harus berdiri dari kursi karena Halilintar semakin jauh membawa ponselnya keluar cafe. Ying mengejar dengan langkah cepat. Menggigit bibir, diam-diam merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meladeni notifikasi yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Hali, kembalikan ponselku." Mereka kini sudah berada di luar. "Aku janji tidak akan main lagi, oke? Sekarang kembalikan."

Halilintar masih berbicara di speaker. "Aku dan dia jarang sekali bertemu. Dia sibuk kuliah, aku sibuk mengurusi Bisnisku. Dan aku berusaha untuk tidak menggubris ponselku saat bersamanya karena aku ingin menghargainya."

"Hali..." Ying berjinjit, tapi Halilintar lebih gesit.

"Aku mencintainya. Dia cantik dan walau menyebalkan dan kekanakan, aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya."

"Hentikan."

"Kami hanya punya sehari dalam dua Minggu bertemu. Jadi bisakah kau membiarkan aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan orang yang kucintai?"

Lalu voice call dalam game itu diputus sepihak. Halilintar melirik dan Ying sudah berdiri dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Haruskah kau bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi?" Ada nada kesal saat Ying bertanya seraya merebut kembali ponselnya yang sudah terulur.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan memperhatikanku."

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu mengatakan sampai seperti tadi pada seniorku kan?" Ying menengadah, menatap mata kekasihnya. "Dia pasti akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."

"Biar saja." Halilintar tersenyum tipis kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. "Seniormu tidak akan tahu, betapa sulitnya aku menemukan waktu luang supaya bisa melihatmu secara langsung. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau egois meminta perhatianmu karena aku tidak ingin waktu yang kuluangkan untukmu berakhir sia-sia."

"Iya, aku tahu." Halilintar menangkap gelagat Ying salah tingkah. Dan ia bertaruh Ying tidak akan gamblang mengucapkan maafnya secara langsung. Mungkin sebentar lagi, dia akan mendapat pesan masuk yang mengatakan kalau Ying menyesal. "Kau tahu, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri. Kau pasti bermain game juga kan?"

"Aku tidak bermain game." Kata Halilintar. "Tapi kau tahu benar aku tidak bisa mengabaikan panggilan atau pesan dari rekan bisnisku."

"Ya." Bibir Ying tergigit. "Kau memang pekerja keras dan aku hanya mahasiswa yang suka mengeluh."

"Bukan masalah kerja keras." Halilintar berusaha untuk tidak meledak sekesal apapun dirinya sekarang. "Masalah kita sama. Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan gadgetmu dan aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan gadgetku. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya, karena aku menghargai waktu kita, Ying. Kita jarang bertemu. Aku sibuk dan kau selalu bilang aku tak punya waktu untukmu. Dan sekarang, aku meluangkan waktu, tapi kau tetap tidak bisa melepas gadgetmu. Siapa di sini yang tidak menghargai siapa?"

Ying menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menyanggah amarah Halilintar tapi tetap saja rasa bersalah itu begitu kentara dari matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri, oke?" Kedua tangan Ying menggamit lengan Halilintar yang terbalut kemeja. "Aku minta maaf. Iya, aku salah. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menghargaimu. Aku menghargaimu, sungguh Hali. Tapi entah kenapa aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan notifikasi game itu. Oh kau tahulah ... Sekarang kita lanjutkan kencan kita, ya?"

Ying menatap Halilintar penuh harap. Mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, menjelajah playstore, kemudian mengetik "Hugo" di mesin pencari. Game dengan ikon berwarna kuning itu terdownload secepat namanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Fang membutuhkanku untuk konsultasi masalah proyek yang akan dia presentasikan besok. Tenang saja, nanti aku akan mengirimu id Hugoku. Jadi, kita bisa berkencan tanpa kau harus lepas dari ponsel."

Ying tercengang saat keningnya dikecup lama. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk ulu hatinya saat Halilintar tanpa senyum mulai meninggalkannya membeku di cafe seorang diri.

Sungguh, Ying sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ini.

Bukan bermain Hugo bersama Halilintar. Tapi ... Ying benar-benar ingin kencan sungguhan. Kencan dimana mereka saling tertawa dan mengejek seperti biasanya.

Seketika Ying menyesal, kemudian berlari mengejar Halilintar tanpa berpikir apapun lagi.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _A/N :_ _Fic ini udah aku post di FB, tapi pengen aja post di sini. I don't know i miss them so bad. Dan jujur aja aku udah ga pengen bikin ff lagi, tapi nyatanya aku belum bisa berhenti kalau belum bikin cerita yang bagus tentang mereka. Hmmm, whatever they said about you both, i'll always love you no matter what._


End file.
